Warriors: A New Generation
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: Years after the Clans died out, outcasts venture into the forest to reform the lost tradition. But from the start, friction is evident and the whisperings of StarClan stir up more trouble as the new ThundeClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan arise
1. Alliegances

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Eaglestar

Deputy- Hawktalon

Med Cat- Dewspots

Warriors- Buzzardtail

Needleclaw

Pinefoot

Vinewhisker

Cougarheart

Apprentices- Goldenpaw

Leopardpaw

Elders- Copperpelt

Queens- Blossomfur

Rainbowcloud

**RiverClan**

Leader- Tsunamistar

Deputy- Blizzardpelt

Med Cat- Silverstreak

Warriors- Beachpelt

Icicleclaw

Hailstripe

Mudstripe

Scarletstreak

Apprentices- Grasspaw

Mudpaw

Elders- Mossthroat

Queens- Pebblenose

Mistcloud

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Blazestar

Deputy- Eclipseclaw

Med Cat- Foxtail

Warriors- Boulderpelt

Rumblecloud

Emberwhisker

Ashstripe

Smokecloud

Apprentices- Bonepaw

Tigerpaw

Elders- Barktooth

Queens- Maizepelt

Honeysuckle

**WindClan**

Leader- Tornadostar

Deputy- Wolfwind

Med Cat- Cloudwisp

Warriors- Thrushwing

Lionfur

Talltail

Brackenflight

Cheetahspots

Apprentices- Moonpaw

Sunpaw

Elders- Dovesong

Queens- Heatherwhisker

Leafheart

Character descriptions will be included at later dates throughout the story. Some character names suggest obvious specifics of the character's appearance or personality. Family relations and background information will develop with the story


	2. Golden Showers

_A/N This is my first Warriors Fanfic so I'm depserate to know your thoughts. I am not insulting anyone by telling them the roles of everyone in camp, it's just to show that the cats themselves are getting used to a new regime and Goldenpaw's personal memory jogging so that he remembers rules and regulations. I expect most chapters to be longer than this but I may do 4 chapters showing each Clans perspective through the eyes of a different cat which will probably mean they're as short as this one. R&R please and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. _

* * *

Goldenpaw and his sister Leopardpaw were playing in the clearing. It had been three moons since the cats had arrived in their new home and Goldenpaw had been delighted to know that, by Warrior Code, he qualified as an apprentice.

When the idea was proposed to the cats, the Clan system was a favourite mainly because it provided everyone with a home and protection against the harsh cold. Goldenpaw still remembered that day when cats from a place called StarClan had told them of the age-old Clans that had once graced the forest.

Families were the main decider of who would be in which Clan. Goldenpaw and Leopardpaw were both part of ThunderClan because their parents had decided that it was the most suitable for them. Led by the powerful Eaglestar, formerly Eagleflight, ThunderClan was traditional and loyal. Eaglestar had ventured towards the forest with his brothers Hawktalon, Buzzardtail and Thrushwing. Unfortunately the latter had become quite attached to a cat destined for a different Clan and left to be with her. Even the smallest kit could tell Eaglestar was still bitter about it.

As for apprentices, Goldenpaw and his sister were the only two at this time. The numbers in each camp were very small at the moment; kit's who would have been on the verge of apprenticeship around now had been unable to survive the conditions and were unfortunately lost on the journey.

From the young to the old, a dull ginger tom known as Copperpelt was the only 'elder' in camp. Both apprentices had been taught the courteous notion of feeding the youngest and oldest first before helping themselves and paid heed when the scarce amount of fresh kill entered camp; it was unsurprising that with the weather conditions, food was hard to come by.

Finally there were the queens and the warriors. The apprentices' mother, Blossomfur, was joined in the queen's nest by Rainbowcloud who was expecting Buzzardtail's kits very soon. Buzzardtail and the apprentices' father, Needleclaw, were two of the five warriors currently in camp. The ragged fur around the paws of Pinefoot were easily recognisable, while Cougarheart's hulking form strutted about the camp as only a warrior of his calibre should. Finally, there was Vinewhisker whose extra long whiskers were hinted at in his name. The afore mentioned Hawktalon had been chosen by Eaglestar to be his deputy; his replacement for when he lost all nine lives his leadership status had given him.

Goldenpaw enjoyed the life of an apprentice. It didn't command the respect that other positions did but being one of the only two in camp made him particularly important. Along with Rainbowcloud's kits, he was the future for ThunderClan and didn't he know it. He also enjoyed the idea of mentoring, a position filled by warriors in order to train apprentice's for the future. Needleclaw had been unable to mentor his own kits due to potential favouritism, but his brother Vinewhisker was happy to mentor at least one of the kits. He ended up with Goldenpaw, while Cougarheart had been chosen for Leopardpaw.

A booming voice now interrupted play as Goldenpaw and Leopardpaw sat up straight. Eaglestar had appeared at the top of the high rock on which his nest was situated. His tawny brown fur was outstanding against the frosty background as he spoke.

"Despite the harsh winter which is affecting us all, the Clan must still eat. The fresh-kill pile is threadbare and requires replenishing substantially before much longer. I will send two patrols; one consisting of Pinefoot, Cougarheart and Leopardpaw, the other being made up of Buzzardtail, Vinewhisker and Goldenpaw. Despite being new to the Lake territory that was previously home to the original Clans, we must not assume that we are safe from the other Clans. I, Hawktalon and Needleclaw will be here to defend camp but we may need more. With that said, I want each patrol to go one after the other, beginning with Pinefoot's. That will mean the Clan has stronger holds against potential attack. Thank you; Pinefoot, you may go immediately."

Goldenpaw turned to see that his sister had already dashed to Cougarheart's side. Pinefoot joined them and they headed out of the camp headed by him with the other two close behind. Eaglestar was definitely a capable leader; he had taken to Clan life with consummate ease and was the one every one believed would guide them out of this harsh winter. Goldenpaw decided to return to the apprentices den; it was surely warmer than outside and he may as well rest before he went out on patrol.

He lay and thought for a while. Not long ago he was striving against the snow. Now he was in a den surrounded by Clanmates who were sure to watch his back. And then there was his sister, Leopardpaw. She would definitely make a good leader one day, Goldenpaw thought. She's got the right idea; she knows how to lead and makes the right decisions. In many ways, Goldenpaw admired her, though he would never show it. He must have lay there for longer than he thought because it only seemed like seconds when Leopardpaw rushed into the den to tell him his patrol was next. Amidst her bragging about catching a thrush, Goldenpaw left the den and prepared to hunt under the blanket of snow that awaited him.


End file.
